uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Will.i.am : Stats
on Wikipedia Note: The correct title for this artist is 'will.i.am : Stats', but due to technical restrictions it has been titled 'Will.i.am : Stats'. See also: The Black Eyed Peas and Fergie. Singles Top 200 singles: TBA Top 100 singles: 10 Top 40 singles: 9 Top 10 singles: 6 Number one singles: 2 Most weeks on Top 100: Scream & Shout (29 weeks) Biggest dropout: Fall Down (52) As lead artist 'I Got It From My Mama ' Peak: 38 Weeks on Peak: 1 Weeks on Top 100: 5 Weeks on Top 40: 1 First seen: 22/09/2007 (53) Last seen: 20/10/2007 (69) 'Heartbreaker (ft. Cheryl Cole) ' Peak : 4 Weeks on Peak : 3 Weeks on Top 100: 26 Weeks on Top 40: 18 Weeks on Top 10: 8 First seen : 29/03/2008 (74) Last seen : 11/10/2008 (97) 'One More Chance ' Peak : 97 Weeks on Peak : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 1 First seen : 06/09/2008 (97) Last seen : 06/09/2008 (97) 'Check It Out (ft. Nicki Minaj) ' Peak : 11 Weeks on Peak : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 15 Weeks on Top 40: 11 First seen : 13/11/2010 (11) Last seen : 19/02/2011 (90) 'T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) (ft. Jennifer Lopez and Mick Jagger) ' Peak : 3 Weeks on Peak : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 15 Weeks on top 200: 17 Weeks on Top 40: 6 Weeks on Top 10: 3 First seen : 18/02/2012 (3) Last seen : 09/06/2012 (187) 'This Is Love (feat. Eva Simons) ' Peak : 1 Weeks on Peak : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 16 Top 200: 24 Weeks on Top 40: 11 Weeks on Top 10: 5 First seen : 07/07/2012 (1) Last seen : 04/05/2013 (115) 'Scream & Shout (feat. Britney Spears)' Peak: 1 Weeks on peak: 2 Weeks on top 100: 35 Top 200: 43 Weeks on top 40: 22 Weeks on top 10: 9 Biggest climb: 11 from 73 to 62 Biggest fall: 19 from 54 to 73 First seen: 22/12/2012 (2) Last seen: 12/10/2013 (175) '#thatPOWER (feat. Justin Bieber)' Peak: 2 Weeks on peak: 1 Weeks on top 100: 13 Top 200: 19 Weeks on top 40: 7 Weeks on top 10: 4 Biggest climb: 1 from 55 to 54 Biggest fall: 25 from 54 to 79 First seen: 27/04/2013 (2) Last seen: 31/08/2013 (192) 'Fall Down (feat. Miley Cyrus) ' Peak: 34 Weeks on Peak: 1 Weeks on Top 100: 2 Top 200: 3 Weeks on Top 40: 1 First seen: 27/04/2013 (34) Last seen: 11/05/2013 (186) 'Bang Bang ' Peak: 3 Weeks on peak: 1 Weeks on top 100: 25 Top 200: 36 Weeks on top 40: 5 Weeks on top 10: 5 First seen: 08/06/2013 (153) Last seen: 08/02/2014 (84) 'Feelin' Myself (ft. Miley Cyrus, French Montana & Wiz Khalifa)' Peak: 2 Top 200: 17 Top 100: 17 Top 40: 12 Top 10: 3 First seen: 08/02/2014 (2) Last seen: 31/05/2014 (89) 'It's My Birthday (ft. Cody Wise)' Peak: 1 Top 10: 5 Top 40: 10 Top 100: 17 First seen: 19/07/2014 (1) Last seen: 08/11/2014 (90) Albums Songs About Girls #willpower Peak: 3 Weeks on peak: 1 Weeks on top 100: 18 Top 200: TBA Weeks on top 40: Weeks on top 10: 2 First seen: 04/05/2013 (3) Last seen: 31/08/2013 (99) 100 Category:Chart Stats Category:Incomplete Articles